


Really?

by Janis_Sarkisian



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janis_Sarkisian/pseuds/Janis_Sarkisian
Summary: “We’re really sorry about the shelf, Cady,” Veronica says. Then, jokingly, “although, it is mainly Heather’s fault. I mean she did grab the pillow first.”“Pillow?” Cady raises her eyebrows.“In my defense they were shooting me with nerf guns, I was just trying to stop them,” Heather speaks up, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Cady groans. “Why do you two even have nerf guns anyway?”Janis, Veronica and Heather clearly shouldn't be left unsupervised.





	Really?

Cady can’t wait to be home. It hasn’t exactly been a hard day, but she’s been longing to return to the apartment ever since she left this morning. She sighs with relief once the apartment building comes into view and quickly parks. Speed walking across the car park and up the flights of stairs, she’s just about to unlock the front door when she hears muffled voices from the other side.

“—Whatever we do we can’t tell Cady that we were jumping on the sofa,” Janis says. “Heather, I’m being serious. She’ll have our heads for dinner.”

“I know, I know,” Heather replies. Cady has to restrain herself from throwing open the door right there and then. “But how are we going to explain it?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll think of something,” Veronica says and Cady can hear the clinking of broken glass. “I’m an excellent liar.”

Unable to wait anymore, Cady shoves her key into the lock and opens the door. Janis, Heather and Veronica whirl around, surprised looks on their faces. Sure enough, there’s broken glass on the floor and the shelf that hangs above the sofa is vertical. The glass is probably from the picture frames they had up there, but what about the glass lion ornament that Janis had bought Cady for Christmas last year? Where was the small cactus they had up there or the couple of books?

“Um… somebody broke that,” Janis says, a nervous grin on her face. “I picked Veronica and Heather up from the airport and when we came back it was like that.”

“Oh really?” Cady asks, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “So it has nothing to do with you, Heather and Veronica jumping on the sofa?”

“No?” Janis frowns. Cady has to admit that it’s kind of convincing. “Why would you think that, Caddy?”

“Well, our apartment is not soundproof and it turns out that you can hear a lot with your ear pressed up against the door.”

“You’re an asshole, Cady Heron.”

“I’m not the one who broke the shelf, Janis Sawyer-McNamara,” Cady shrugs. “You three had better get this cleaned up because I’m not sure about you guys but I, for sure, don’t want to have to pull broken glass out of my foot.”

The three of them don’t complain about it and Cady moves into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Working hard and then coming back to your apartment being destroyed by three ‘adults’ wasn’t exactly Cady’s vision of a good day. But it’s nice that Heather and Veronica are here—Janis hadn’t answered Cady’s texts asking them if she’d picked them up from the airport fine, although now she knows why, and she’d been a little worried that her girlfriend had forgotten—and it’s clear that they’re all happy to be together.

Cady just wishes that their reunion hadn’t ended up with a bunch of smashed picture frames and broken glass all over the floor.

Still, she supposes it could have been worse. At least they hadn’t been hurt and at least it was something that they could fix. They can reposition the shelf quite easily and she can stop on her way home tomorrow to grab some more picture frames. She suspects that the cactus and the book survived the fall but she’s still not sure about her ornament.

“Hey, Janis,” she calls from the dining room table, sipping her coffee. “My ornament is good, yeah?”

“Yeah, I caught it as it fell. It’s in the bedroom along with the cactus.” Janis calls back and Cady lets out a quiet sigh of relief. She would’ve been pretty upset if it had broken because although they could have replaced it, it wouldn’t have been the same.

It takes them just over twenty minutes to clean up and then a sheepish trio of Sawyer-McNamaras apologise to Cady. She lets them off the hook and sees the funny side of the whole situation with a laugh and an embrace of both of her hopefully soon-to-be mothers in law. It’s nice to see them after being apart for so long—she and Janis had moved around six months ago for Cady’s work—because although she and Janis facetime them almost every night, it’s not the same as being together in person.

Janis makes another round of coffee once Cady finishes hers and the four of them settle in the living room, curled up on the sofas whilst a film plays in the background. Cady was supposed to be cooking but they all agreed to just order in tonight—Heather and Veronica were staying for a week, there was more than enough time for Cady to showcase her cooking—so Janis jotted down their orders and moved into the bedroom, where it was quieter, to place the call.

“We’re really sorry about the shelf, Cady,” Veronica says. Then, jokingly, “although, it is mainly Heather’s fault. I mean she did grab the pillow first.”

“Pillow?” Cady raises her eyebrows.

“In my defense they were shooting me with nerf guns, I was just trying to stop them,” Heather speaks up, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Cady groans. “Why do you two even have nerf guns anyway?”

“Damian got them for Janis as a Christmas present. You think knocking down the shelf is bad? You should’ve seen the shit I came back to after leaving those two alone unsupervised for hours,” Cady chuckles. “I didn’t even think we had them anymore. Clearly she was just saving them for you guys.”

“I’m almost honoured.”

“Even if we were shooting you with nerf guns, you were the one who got on the sofa with the pillow first,” Janis says, leaning against the bedroom’s door-frame. “So really it’s your fault.”

“So let me get this straight,” Cady says. “Veronica and Janis were shooting you with nerf guns so you grabbed a pillow and jumped on the sofa?”

“I was deflecting the bullets,” Heather’s cheeks are glowing red. “But it was entirely their decision to join me and Janis was the one who started the actual pillow fight.”

“Oh my God.” Cady laughs, letting her head drop into her hands.

You’d think that after six years of being with Janis that she’d get used to Janis’s behaviour but her girlfriend finds a way to surprise her every time. And maybe she would have expected this behaviour from Janis and Damian, but she wouldn’t have ever expected it from Veronica and Heather.

“Please tell me I’m not going to have to hire someone to watch you guys whilst I’m at work,” she looks up, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Or at least reassure me that I’m not going to come home to anything broken for the rest of the—”

She’s cut off by a nerf gun pellet striking her shoulder.

Janis smirks, taking aim at Cady once more. “Well, we can’t promise anything babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://love-janis-sarkisian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
